Make A Wish
by MookieRoo
Summary: Jade está por cumplir sus 18 años y recibirá un deseo "muy especial" como regalo. SPANISH ONLY (for now)
**Disclamer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

¡Dieciocho años! En diez minutos tendré los tan anhelados y gloriosos dieciocho años de edad. Podré votar por el ridículo payaso que gobernará por los siguientes cuatro años, seguramente arruinando lo único bueno que haya hecho el anterior, y tendré la libertad legal de hacer lo que me de la gana. Claro, la legal, porque otra cosa es la libertad que me dan mis padres bajo sus respectivos techos.

Y bueno, ¿mis planes para celebrar este magno y único evento?… Ninguno, gracias a que a Beck se le ocurrió invitar a salir a Tori.

Maldito el día en que terminé con él sin dejarle claro que Vega estaba fuera de juego, ni siquiera en la banca de suplentes, no. ¡No juega porque es mía!…, o lo sería.

Y ahora están los dos en una maldita cena romántica y luego una caminata por la playa y ¿qué?… ¿Qué tiene ese flaco que no tenga yo?

¿Acaso es más bonito que yo? No.

¿Es más inteligente que yo? No, su libreta de calificaciones lo demuestra.

¿Es más atlético que yo? No, es más delgado, pero yo no paso horas de mi semana en la caminadora por nada.

¿Entonces qué tiene?

¿Personalidad? Por favor, yo era la que decidía que hacer en esa relación; yo la que buscaba cosas nuevas para no aburrirme, porque, si por él hubiese sido, lo único que habríamos hecho es tener sexo en su casa rodante, nada más, y tal vez ver alguna porno como previa a la _gran aventura_.

Y Tori, con tantas insinuaciones hacia mí, con todos sus abrazos y sus: « _Jade, te ayudo en esto_ », o « _Jade, quiero que seas feliz_ », o « _Jade, te ves muy linda hoy_ », o « _Jade, pasemos una noche comiendo pizza y pongamos algo en la tele_ , _mientras me babeo al verte de reojo_ … _La, la, la»._

¡Dios Vega! Poco te faltaba para que tú me invites a salir ¿y aceptas una cita de _mi ex-novio_?

Me lleva el diablo solo de pensarlo.

¡Es que no entiendo!

¿Qué le ve? Porque por lo menos conmigo tendría una figura escultural, un buen par de senos, una piel inigualablemente suave que tocar, Beck ni siquiera tiene un pene que valga la pe…

¡Oh-por-Dios!

¡Oh por Dios!

¡Eso!

Eso es lo que él tiene que yo no… ¡Un pene!

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Es lo único que yo no tengo. Pero claro, como voy a tomarlo en cuenta, si no tiene gran cosa; aunque, Tori no lo sabe… todavía.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo competir con eso?

Podría comprarme un strap-on, pero no es un pene, es un strap y ya; y por mi experiencia puedo decir que un pene es algo distinto. Un pene tiene sus cosas agradables, como la temperatura por ejemplo; no es malditamente neutro o frío, como la mayoría de veces son esos dildos de caucho (malas imitaciones de miembros masculinos), a menos que sean de silicona y esos son raros por la textura.

Otra cosa que influye es que el pene adopta cierta curvatura cuando está ahí adentro, eso ayuda mucho a que una mujer sienta algo que valga la pena, al menos así fue con Beck y con Alce.

Además, llega un momento en que el pene cobra vida propia; me refiero a cuando un hombre eyacula, su _miembro_ empieza a tener una serie de contracciones involuntarias, espasmos, provocando pequeños tirones que suelen ser bastante agradables. Eso, un dildo no lo hace. Ese es un gran punto para el pene.

Mierda, ¿y ahora qué?

¿Me imagino que Beck se llevó a Vega a la cama —en la que solía tirarme a mi con su pene— para darle una dosis de la misma medicina?

¡No, no, no, no, no!

Ellos tirando y yo aquí bajo el cielo estrellado, deseando tener un maldito pene.

¿Qué estoy pensando?

¿Quiero un pene? Yo, en mi hermoso cuerpo, ¿un pene? No… además, ¿quién me lo va a dar?

—¿Y si alguien pudiera cumplirte ese deseo? —Escucho una voz grave hablarme a mis espaldas y me levanto de un toque del piso para enfrentarlo—. ¿Lo querrías?

—¿Quién diablos eres y que haces en mi casa?

—¿Diablos? No, Jade. No soy el diablo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —digo alejándome un paso—. No te acerques a mí o lo lamentarás... ¡Mamá!

—Tu mamá no está en casa, ¿lo olvidas? Tenía una cena de la oficina.

Rayos, es verdad... Pero ¿cómo sabía eso?

—¿Quién eres y cómo sabes tanto... de todo?

—Perdón, pensé que lo sabías. Soy una estrella fugaz.

¡¿Una qué?! ¡Qué mierdas se fumó este tipo!

—Ya, en serio. ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Y cómo entraste? —Debo tomar algo con que defenderme, este hombre es muy alto y corpulento como para hacerlo con mis propios puños—. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que lo lamentes.

—Tranquila, Jade…

—¡Deja de decir mi nombre como si me conocieras y responde de una vez! ¿Quién diablos eres?

—Ya te lo dije, pero no quieres creerme.

—Ajá, porque lo más lógico del mundo es que un hombre, rubio, alto, de ojos celestes casi transparentes, que además viste completamente de blanco, a excepción de esos converse rojos, es una maldita estrella fugaz… Ajá, sí… ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros.

—En realidad no estoy maldita, o en este caso maldito, y sí, soy una estrella fugaz, para ser exactos, soy tu regalo de cumpleaños.

¡Este sujeto está demente!

¿Qué se supone que hago ahora?, ¿salgo corriendo? Pero ¿para dónde?, si está tapando la entrada.

Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió pasar _el despertar de mis dieciocho_ en la terraza de mi casa.

—Déjame presentarme, soy Hans —dice estirándome una mano para que la estreche, pero no soy una tonta si le doy la mano me atrapará y me matará.

—¡Qué gusto conocerte! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a esconderme y encerrarme para que no me lastimes.

—No vine a hacerte daño —dice alzando las manos y poniéndolas frente a mi para que vea que no tiene ningún arma.

—Mira... Hans. No sé quién eres o cómo llegaste aquí, pero si lastimaste a mi mamá te juro que te mato a golpes.

—Jamás lastimaría a Agustina, ella y yo somos amigos.

¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi mamá? ¿Amigos?

—Dudo que seas amigo de mamá, los conozco a todos y a ti no te he visto en mi vida.

—Claro que me has visto, solo que no me recuerdas. Yo estuve en la bendición de tu alma.

—¡¿En la qué?! —pregunto sin entender nada de lo que habla este tipo—. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, pero directo al manicomio.

—Jade, te la haré simple. Tú eres especial, siempre lo has sido y por eso, en este día, el universo te ha concedido un deseo.

—Pfff especial —"Bueno, claro que lo soy, pero al parecer nadie más lo cree, siempre me tratan de histérica"—. Dime, que es lo que me hace taaan especial según tú… _Hans_.

—Tu abuelo materno.

—¿Gogo?

Era genial, pero murió hace más de diez años, ¿qué sabe este hombre de él?

—Él fue una estrella fugaz, como yo, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Yaaaaaa!

Tal vez debería lanzarme de la terraza porque no tengo a donde más huir. Quizá sobreviva la caída, son solo tres pisos, no es nada.

—No te asustes Jade —dice haciéndose para atrás tratando de detenerme... Y sí, lo logra. Buena estrategia—. Tus papás querían mucho concebir un bebé y, al no lograrlo por un par de años, tu abuelo intervino y roció a tu madre con polvo de estrellas. Un mes después anunciaban tu concepción —me explica, pero todo esto suena a un cuento de hadas, es más, al que mamá me contaba por las noches cuando era pequeña, pero era solo porque yo siempre andaba preguntando como se hacen los bebés y era muy chica para que me cuenten la verdad.

Hans sonríe con dulzura. Dios, no puede ser más creepy.

—Nunca te has preguntado por qué eres la más pálida y blanca de tu familia, además de la única que tiene tu color de ojos... Bueno, aparte de Georgie.

—¿En serio esperas que crea que mi abuelo Georgie era una estrella fugaz y que tú eres mi regalo de cumpleaños?

—¡Pruébame!

—Sin ofender, pero no eres mi tipo.

—Lo sé, no me refería a eso —dice rodando los ojos, divertido el tipo, criminal y tal vez asesino, pero divertido—. Sé que te gustan las medio latinas de ojos enormes color café chocolate, que tienen grandes pómulos y de piel morena.

Mierda, sabe de Tori. Nadie sabe de Tori. ¡Nadie!

—Lo digo en serio Jade, pruébame. Pídeme algo pequeño, no lo tomaré como parte de tu regalo.

Hmm, okey. Pensemos esto bien, algo que jamás pueda lograr.

—Haz que Tori me llame. —Lo miro desafiante. Me va a llamar Vega, ja. Ni sabe mi nuevo número, veamos como logras esto estrellita.

Lo miro hacer un chasquido con sus dedos y en un segundo más, siento mi teléfono vibrando en mi bolsillo trasero.

"No, no, no, no puede ser".

—No vas a contestar. —Saco con cuidado el aparato y sí, es Tori.

¿Cómo diablos hizo esto? Le cuelgo y ya, seguro es una mera coincidencia.

—No me crees, ¿hmm? —dice al ver que volví a guardar el celular y me cruzo de brazos.

—Fue un accidente, debió marcar sin querer.

—¿Marcar sin querer a un número desconocido, que precisamente resulta ser el tuyo? —me pregunta burlándose—. Vamos, una prueba más.

—Está bien. —Que haga algo que ni yo puedo hacer en menos de cinco minutos—. Desata los cordones de mis botas y vuelve a anudarlas… cruzadas... Sin tocarlos.

Lo observo sonreír con gusto y haciendo un chasquido de dedos, me dice:

—Listo.

Regreso a ver a mis pies y ahí están mis botas unidas por los cordones cruzados de lado a lado.

Ajap, si quería huir, acabo de arruinar mi escape. ¡Tonta!

—Tranquila Jade, no te voy a dejar así. —Regreso a ver nuevamente y los cambia frente a mis ojos, tal y como estaban en un principio.

Okey, acepto que esto " _puede"_ ser real… " _puede"_ , tal vez.

—Bueno, digamos que te creo —digo, acercándome un poco en son de paz, pero aun mirándolo fijamente para que no se pase de listo—. ¿Qué tipo de deseo me cumplirías?

—Un avance. Bien —dice asintiendo vagamente—. Cualquiera.

— _¿Cual-quiera?_ —le pregunto aclarando muy bien mi duda. Esto podría ser potencialmente la mejor oportunidad que tenga para ser exitosa. No estaría nada mal, ser la mejor a la primera y sin esfuerzo, hmm…—. Es decir que si te pido un millón de dólares, ¿tú me los das y ya?

—Exacto, pero recuerda Jade. Tienes únicamente un deseo, así que tienes que formularlo correctamente. —Lo miro un poco confundida, _formularlo correctamente_ , así que esto es un juego de palabras.

—Te refieres a que si pido un millón de dólares, debo especificar que sean reales y que el tenerlos no me traiga problemas.

—Entiendes perfectamente la lógica.

Por supuesto, antes le pedí que desate mis cordones y los cruce, pero nunca que vuelvan a su forma original. Ese fue un error.

—Antes que pidas tu deseo, me siento en la obligación de hacerte una recomendación de tu abuelo.

—Mira, deja a Gogo en paz, ¿okey? Él ya no está aquí.

—Estás equivocada Jade. Todas las estrellas fugaces volvemos al universo al morir. No solo los humanos " _vienen del polvo y hacia el polvo van"._ Tu abuelo está aquí con nosotros —me dice, convirtiendo el ambiente en algo demasiado religioso para mi gusto.

—Bueno, bueno, que querías decirme —lo interrumpo antes de que me salga con moralidades.

—No desaproveches tu regalo en cosas superfluas. La fama y el dinero lo tienes asegurado con tu talento y tus ganas de ser la mejor. —Usa las mismas palabras que mi abuelo solía decirme de pequeña, hasta lo siento aquí conmigo.

—Pide… una experiencia. Algo que la vida no pueda darte.

—La vida, ¿eh? —Lo que la vida no podría darme es a Vega y yo la quiero a ella, la deseo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella es lo que más quiero—. Ya tengo mi deseo, estoy lista.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —respondo con seguridad y noto que el me mira concentrado, ladeando un poco la cabeza—, quiero a…

—¡Espera! —me interrumpe—. Otra recomendación. No pidas que alguien se enamore de ti, porque jamás sabrás si es amor verdadero o un embrujo y, a la larga, eso te matará.

Genial, así que no puedo pedir por Vega. Mis ideas, lanzadas por la ventana del quinto piso en menos de dos segundos.

Okey, pensémoslo mejor. Pero ¿qué?, ¿qué puedo pedir? Si ahora, lo que más quiero es que Tori esté conmigo, no con Beck, seguramente _disfrutando el pene que… no tengo_ …

¡ESO! ¡Eso mismo!

Algo que la vida no pueda darme, jamás… una experiencia—. Listo, lo tengo —digo emocionada.

—Ahora sí —dice más tranquilo. No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que sabe exactamente que estoy pensando—, dime tu deseo.

—Quiero tener un pene. —Se queda esperando.

¡Di algo hombre alto! ¿No Me escuchaste? ¿Sabrá una estrella fugaz que es un pene?

—Jade, ¿recuerdas que dije que formularas bien tu deseo?

—Ah, sí… diablos… emm —Empiezo a pensar todo lo que implicaría y lo veo acercarse con una cara graciosa.

—A ver, pensemos en esto por un momento —dice sentándose en el piso y haciendo una seña para que lo acompañe—. ¿Para qué quieres tener un pene? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la chica que querías que te ame?

—¿Por qué me preguntas, si es obvio que lees mi mente?

—No leo la mente, pero puedo ver tu aura. Cuando piensas en esta chica su color cambia de un azul muy claro y luminoso a un rojo intenso, eso quiere decir que sientes algo muy profundo y también muy físico por ella —me explica con calma mientras yo pienso que tal vez no fue la mejor idea sentarme nuevamente con este loco de manicomio—. Me imagino que el deseo de tener pene viene de ahí, lo físico.

—Algo así, bueno… no —le confieso tratando de explicarme lo mejor posible porque creo que ni yo misma se que quiero—. Ella está en una cita con mi ex. Y yo creo que yo soy cien veces mejor que él, lo único que yo no tengo y él sí, es un pene.

—¿Has pensado en esto antes? ¿En que pasaría si lo tuvieras?

—Bueno qué mujer no se ha preguntado que se sentiría tenerlo. Todas, que no mientan.

—¿Hmm? Entiendo —responde pensativo—. Creo que puedo ayudarte con tu deseo.

—Perfecto, como funciona esto de pedirlo.

—Espera, olvidas lo más importante, ¿quién desatará tus cordones? ¿Quieres esto de por vida? ¿Cuales son tus condiciones?

—Ah, sí… —respondo. Sigo olvidando esto de que debo formular bien el deseo—. No, no quiero que sea permanente, pero quiero tener la libertad de hacer lo que quiera con él mientras lo tenga, para quitarme el gusto.

—Perfecto, entonces déjame proponerte lo que yo considero, gracias a mi experiencia, que será lo mejor para ti.

—Soy toda oídos, _Largo_ —digo y el me mira dejándome saber que no le agradó su sobrenombre. Pero bueno, esa es culpa suya por ser tan alto.

—Te concederé el deseo de que tengas pene… Pero, lo tendrás por un solo día, nada más. Puedes hacer lo que más gustes, sin restricciones, ya que el día que vas a vivir… se repetirá.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Exactamente a eso. Al amanecer despertarás con un miembro extra; lo tendrás por 24 horas, desde el minuto que abras los ojos y apenas se venza el tiempo, volverás a despertar en el mismo día, borrando de las mentes de todos los demás lo que pasó el día anterior. Básicamente regresaré el tiempo y te devolveré el día. Solo tú recordarás que pasó, ese es tu regalo, mas, tu deseo, se habrá terminado.

Es un trato justo y perfecto. Podré hacer lo que quiera porque al terminar el tiempo podré corregir cualquier cosa que haya salido mal. Hmm, sí, es perfecto.

—Trato hecho.

—Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo —dice poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su traje que continua impecable—. Y tu abuelo quería que te recuerde que te ama y extraña que hables con él.

—Si lo ves… dile que lo amo también.

¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!

—Lo haré, adiós Jade —Se despide con una sonrisa suspicaz—. ¡Suerte con el deseo mañana! —Hace una venia y desaparece con un violento vuelo. Apenas vi la ráfaga blanca que dejó su ropa y el destello rojo de sus zapatillas.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana es viernes de cumpleaños y yo quiero estar descansada para el día más extraño que tendré en la vida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Este fic es eterno. Debía terminarlo y subirlo como parte de un trato con Andy cuando ella escribió el de "Entre la paja y la astilla", pero todavía no lo termino.

Hoy recibí un review diciéndome que hace un año que no escribo el Cori (Heartlines) y es verdad. Así que comencé a escribir un oneshot, pero en inglés y traducirlo me va a tomar un tiempo, así que publicaré la primera parte de este fic, que iba a ser un oneshot, pero mejor, así me obligo a terminarlo de una vez.

La siguiente parte la próxima semana, si no es el miércoles, el viernes.

¡Adior!


End file.
